I'm Your Wolf
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: I'm Your wolf,' Randall whispered into her ear cuasing her to whimper. 'And I'm going to eat you alive' This time the game is for real. I own nothing, My first CW FanFic, so please R
1. Prologue

**I'm Your Wolf **

**Prologue **

_Calm down, Lizzie, there's nothing to be nervous about. The people here seem nice so far. _ Elizabeth thought as she tried to calm herself. It was amazing how nervous one could get on the first day of school wasn't it?

A bell rang from somewhere over her head and teenagers started flocking towards the school doors. She quickly ran her had through her long blonde curls and then scratched at the back of her head with her newly manicured nails. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, her black heels making a faint clicking sound as other students rushed past her in an effort to avoid being late for class.

"Owe!" she exclaimed as someone clipped her hip with something sharp. Liz looked up, her eyes narrowed, but not so much to her surprise, the person had simply continued. "This is going to be long week," she groaned trying to hide her Australian accent.

**xXx **

"Hey!" A male voice shouted as Liz collided with something hard. Her papers went flying through the air and the book she had just picked up from the library fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry!" Liz exclaimed as she quickly went to picking up the papers, her accent smothering her voice causing whoever she had ran into too laugh.

"You don't have to do the whole fake accent thing," he said helping her stand up.

"…Excuse me?" she asked glancing at his brown eyes before she realized that the front of her body was now wet. Looking down at her clothes, and then at his wet body, she spoke again. "Why am I wet?"

"Oh, sorry about that, me and some of the guys went swimming. I'm tom by the way," Tom offered his hand and she shook it firmly.

"Liz and it's not a problem, rather refreshing." She smiled.

"Tommy, who's your new girlfriend?"

Another… gentleman said coming up behind him and throwing his arm around Toms neck. He was soaking wet just as Tom was; only he had the bright idea of wearing no shirt.

"Uh… Liz, this is Randall…"

She looked him up and down, catching a glimpse various piercings. "Shiny," she smirked.

Randall's smile immediately disappeared and he played with his lip piercing with his tongue for a moment before he spoke again.

"I see you're already training a new bitch." He commented to Tom and Liz quickly shot back.

"I see you are one."

He played the lip piercing again for a long moment and Liz found herself feeling rather uncomfortable. "And what we? Miss Goodie Tooshoo?"

She took a step towards him, "You got a problem with it, ring boy?" Liz flicked at on of his nipple piercings and he moved closer towards her, their bodies were almost touching.

"I bet you haven't let a needle touch your skin in your life." Randall challenged, Liz grinned and turned to Tom.

"Hold my papers?" she held them out for him and he took them confused.

Turning around, Liz pulled her shirt up and used her thumb to pull the top of her jeans down slightly. Revealing a large, blue, flowery tattoo. She heard either Randall or Tom whistle and she turned back to them. Lifting her shirt just above her belly button, she showed off her navel piercing.

"No more piercings?" Tom teased as she let her shirt fall back down.

"None that you're likely to see," she grinned. Then taking her books from Tom's hands she sidestepped the two and continued down the path.

"I didn't think Australians could be gay." Randall muttered sorely.

* * *

**TBC...?**

**With All Due Respect  
$Nina Rippner$**


	2. Chapter one

**I'm Your Wolf**

**Chapter One**

Liz groaned inwardly as the Miss Dodds, the math teacher, handed out two new worksheets for homework. After a moment, she realized she was not alone in her distaste for the teachers idea of a fun evening.

"But the welcome back dance is tonight!" A tall red head in the front exclaimed, crumpling up her homework and tossing it at the teacher. "No way am I doing math instead of getting ready!"

She rolled her hazel eyes, she didn't like the idea of having homework, but she was not about to ditch her responsibility just to get ready for some stupid dance. _Who in their right minds schedules a dance the second week of school? No one even has dates!_

But Liz was wrong. And that night as she trudged into dark, loud and crowded gym, she found out that most everyone had a date to that dance. Most everyone but her that is. She stood at the door, drumming her nails on the side of her short skirt, trying to decide whether she should turn back or try and dance by herself and hope someone talks to her.

She really didn't want to go back to her dorm room, not after all the trouble had gone through getting ready for the dance. She had spent almost an hour on her dark makeup, and nearly two hours making sure that her curls just right. She didn't just want them down like they had been all day, no, she had pinned them up in what she thought was a very sexy updo.

Her outfit had been easy enough, knee high black leather boots, fish net leggings a short skirt and a black halter top. _It would be a shame to have gotten ready but not even go! _

Liz smiled to herself, she took a deep breath and then stepped into the gym. For a moment she felt as though her sense were having an over load. The music was so loud she could feel her body jump slightly in beat with the bass. The colored lights were flashing and spinning, almost making her dizzy.

"I didn't think you'd show up!!" Someone shouted in her ear, trying to be heard over the music.

She turned around, only to come face to face with the man she had ran into that morning. "Oh! Hi! Tom, right?!" Liz had to shout a little bit louder then he did to be heard.

"As long as you're still Liz!"

Liz laughed and there was a break in the music, everyone looked at her. For a long moment, she was frozen, and then she started for the door as the music started up again. Tom caught her arm.

"Dance with me!"

Before she could even answer, Tom had pulled her onto the dance floor with him.

Neither of them noticed the man at the door, watching them with death in his eyes.


End file.
